


Meet Joe Black: Afterlife

by Dragonkeeper14



Category: Meet Joe Black (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonkeeper14/pseuds/Dragonkeeper14
Summary: Toward the end of his life, news executive Bill Parrish befriended the mysterious youth known only as Joe Black, who later identified himself as an IRS inspector, come to investigate some corporate espionage in Parrish's company.With the spy exposed, and his mischief undone, Joe and Bill disappeared into the night, mere hours after Bill's last birthday party. This is where our story begins…
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Mystery-Man returns

When Susan Parrish, spinster, saw her father accompany his young friend over the hills and far away, she felt a strange certainty that she would never see them again.

Moments later, a single figure appeared over the horizon: in face and dress much like Joe Black, but in his posture, gait, manner, and expression entirely different. Ms. Parrish, to her own surprise, recognized him as an acquaintance of hers, whom she met by chance some days before the entrance of Joe Black into her father's household. She had never known the young man's name, but had always thought of him as 'The man of the coffee-shop', after the site of their first meeting. 

Said she: 'It's you'.

Said he: 'O, hello'.

She asked: 'D'you know what you're doing here?'.

He answered: 'I don't; but if it's something good, I'd like to get started'.

Said she: 'Actually, it's my father's birthday'.

The young man said: 'Well, happy birthday to him. I hope it is?'.

Said Susan: 'It was; but he died to-day, too'.

He answered: 'A happy day, and a sad day, rolled into one. That's a slice of life, isn't it? Not that it makes it any better to say so'.

Said Susan: 'Maybe not. But come on; we have to rejoin the party. I don't want to spoil their fun, so I won't tell them he's gone, until to-morrow'.

Said the youth: 'Wait a minute! You mean, really today?! Just now?! I really shouldn't impose. I'll be going'.

Susan answered: 'No; I'd rather you stayed. Just for company. Please. I know I don't really have the right to ask, but I couldn't do without someone who knows'.

Said he: 'All right, then. I'll stay'.

With that, Susan took his arm and led him into the crowd. 

Said she, as they went: 'So, who then are you? If you're not Joe Black'.

He answered: 'Jonas Work, actually. That's my name. And yours?'.

She answered: 'Susan Parrish'.

Said Jonas: 'Nice name'.

Susan answered: 'So's yours'.

Said he: 'Thanks. Who's Joe Black?'.

She answered: 'He looked like you; but he worked with my father. They discovered a conspiracy to break up my father's news corporation'.

Said he: 'News corporation? You're that Parrish's daughter?! Who'd've thought? Now I feel like a fish out of water. They say it's a free country, but the millionaires still aren't exactly comfortable with middle class like me'.

Said she: 'No, it's all right. I still want you around. Especially now. I have a sister and a brother-in-law, but they're not much help in difficult times. I'll have my hands full taking care of them, let alone myself'.

Said Jonas: 'That's where I come in, I guess, and others like me'.

Susan answered: 'I don't know of anyone else like you, except possibly Joe; but he's gone for ever, now. He left, after the job was done; they said he was an IRS investigator'.

Said Jonas: 'So he was. Did you love him?'.

Susan answered: 'I thought I did; but now I think it was only because he reminded me of you, and I always remembered you fondly'.

Said Jonas: 'Well, I'm flattered!'.

After that, Susan and he went around the garden and greeted and complimented and accepted all manner of courtesies from the assembled guests, and said nothing to anyone of whither Bill and Joe had gone, until the small hours when half the party took their leave and showed themselves out, and the other half fell asleep and had to be half-carried into the guest-rooms. 

When the last visitor had gone, either away or into the guest-rooms, and Susan's sister Allison had gone off with her husband Quincy, Susan turned to Jonas and said: 'There's one last room left; unless you'd rather share mine?'.

Jonas answered: 'Maybe another time. For now, I'm here to take care of you, not take advantage. But I'd be very glad if you showed me a room, and a toothbrush'.

Said Susan: 'It's this way', and gave him a room and toothbrush, and some spare pyjamas as well. Said she: 'Good-night, Jonas'.

He answered: 'Good-night, Susan'.

Only when alone in her own room, did Susan shed tears for her father.


	2. Meeting the Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Susan establishes ties…

In the days that followed, Susan set the late Mr. Parrish's affairs in order, and took his place as Chairman of his company's Board. She was not the first woman to hold a place there, but she was only the second Chair after its founder, and she was determined, therefore, to prove herself. Her days therefore were spent in the Boardroom, discussing and arguing, proposing and disposing, in endless debate over Whether her father's policies were to continue, or not. 

Because Mr. Parrish had been an humane employer, and an honest newsman (both rarities at the time), Susan preferred his policies to continue; but his business, like all business, attracted a membership inclined to the contrary, and especially in its higher management. Accordingly, she often found herself in a desperate defence of some minor position, to her quite unimportant, but to her opponents in council, essential. It was not long before this impressed upon her, that her father's policies, rules, norms, regulations, and purposes would not outlive him, unless she made it so across every nose and over every head; and even then, would not outlive herself. This she confided in Jonas Work, who remained at her house until two months after her mourning, and who served to support her morale. 

On one occasion, Jonas said: 'If they're opposing you, and yet you need them, to keep the company running, you have to pick your battles carefully, and in a sense do the opposite of what businesses normally do. A business tries to get the most reward from the least investment; but you have to invest a lot of persistence, even if the reward is small. That is, it looks small, but it isn't, because without it, the business is worthless. The Board can't see that, but you can, and so you have to take control, even if it means arrogating some kind of emergency-powers, and making a rule that they don't go with your position. I mean, even if you have to be a temporary dictator. Don't let anyone make it long-term, even yourself, but a business is a dictatorship, and you have to dictate: you're the boss, and you have to make them feel it'.

Said Quincy, Susan's brother-in-law: 'Yeah, Susie; you listen t' him. He's got the right idea, even if he's never run a business in his life'.

Susan, thus advised by both the most, and the least reliable of men, and by her sister as well (who concurred), went into action. First, though, she placed a long-distance call to Jonas' mother and brothers, to inform them he was alive and well. 

Said Mrs. Work: 'Let me speak to him'.

Susan answered: 'Okay. Jonas: she wants you'.

Jonas took the receiver and said: 'Hi, Mum. Yes, I'm here. Where have I been? I don't know. The last thing I remember was talking to Susan in a coffee-shop downtown. I think I had an accident, when I left, and lost my memory. A few months later, I found myself in Susan's father's garden. I ran into her, and everything came back to me. I don't know what happened in the mean time. No, I'm staying here to take a job as Susan's morale officer. She's running a difficult business and needs my help. I'll be back to see you, of course', and so he did, and his mother and brothers thanked Susan and promised always to be at her service.

A week later, Jonas' mother and brothers came to visit him and Susan, where they marvelled at Susan's magnificent house and grounds. The courtyards were as large as old-fashioned city parks, and as full of treasures and secrets as any enchanted forest; while the house itself was as large and luxurious as a royal palace, but entirely automated. All the family praised it to the skies, and asked to hear the stories of every article of furniture; which Susan gladly told, and which the reader may learn in later chapters.

Between such tales, Susan took Mrs. Work aside and said: 'I haven't known Jonas very long, but I love him, and I hope you don't object'. 

Said Mrs. Work: 'I would have to be ungrateful indeed, if I objected, dear'.

After that, Susan set the last of her father's policies in place, and returned, by way of recovery, to her former profession of surgeon. Her place at the news company was given to her sister, with strict instructions to keep everything as their father would have it, no matter what reasons presented themselves in favor of the contrary. 

When Jonas heard of this, he said: 'I guess you don't need me any more'.

Susan answered: 'I think I'll always need you; and more than that. Don't go. I know there might be any number of reasons not to stay, but I wish you would, for me'.

Said Jonas: 'Then stay I will, as long as you need me'.


	3. The Big Day arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two families are made as one…

Some time after this, Susan's sister Allison asked her over breakfast: 'What are your plans for Jonas?'.

Susan answered: 'The same as our father's plans for our mother'.

Allison was taken aback, but her husband Quincy laughed heartily and embraced Jonas and said: 'Welcome to the family!' and such things. 

After that, all of them were very busy cleaning and decorating, having new clothes made, sending for gifts and trinkets, bringing out the best furniture and finest dishes, hiring musicians and performers, arranging flowers, inviting guests, suspending work, ordering food and drinks, and collecting money to give in charity. All Jonas' friends and relations were invited, and as many of their neighbors; and all the board of directors with their families, and many more besides. On the day before the wedding, the dames d’honneur washed the bride in a marble tub, with lotus-scented soap, and dressed her in the best clothes and jewels; then laid her on a soft bed, covered with layers of rose-petals, and kept vigil by her side, until the rosy-fingered dawn had raised the land’s black veil; whereupon the dames d’honneur took the contrary course, and attired the bride.

Meanwhile, the groomsmen, who consisted of Jonas' brothers and their friends, held a stag-party for the groom, and afterward locked him into a bedroom overnight, and kept a vigil of their own at the doors and windows. When the heavens rolled out the red carpet for the sun, the groomsmen did the same for the groom, and frog-marched him to the great hall, where the guests were already assembled, all richly dressed in clothes made for the occasion, and where the registrar stood with his book and pen at the other end. Out came the bride and her dames, and fell into step beside the groom and his gentlemen. Ahead of the wedding-party, marched a hired crier, who swung a three-pronged flail before himself, and shouted at every other step: ‘Make way! Make way! Way, way, way for the Bride and Groom!’. 

Behind him, marched the dames d’honneur in double file on his left, and the groomsmen in double file on his right, all dressed in their finest. Behind these, came the bride and groom themselves, hand in hand, surrounded by a ceremonial guard. In place of the bride's late father, the Dean of the hospital where she worked stood to give the bride away, while Jonas' brothers served, still, as groomsmen and best men, and witnesses. 

Said the registrar: 'Are these the bride and groom?'.

The witnesses said: 'Yes'.

Said the registrar: 'Is this match entered into, willingly and by free and informed consent, without contrary obligations?'.

The witnesses said: 'Yes'. 

Said the registrar: 'Are the bride and groom of sound body and sound mind, of legal age, of responsibility, of maturity, etc.?'.

The witnesses said: 'Yes'. 

Said the registrar: 'Then, let it be known, henceforth and forthwith, this marriage is achieved, and two have become one'. With that, he clapped Jonas on the shoulder, and said: ‘Be thou a good husband!’; then turned to Susan with the same ceremony, and enjoined her to ‘Be a good wife!’.

Everyone cheered. The groom kissed the bride, and led her into the midst of the guests, who all kissed and congratulated them both. 

After that, the dances began, and went on into the small hours. Every virgin danced with the groom, and every bachelor with the bride, and very soon none of the guests remained either virgin or bachelor. Plenty of subsequent marriages were contracted that year, and as many affairs, and not all of them for the sake of the next generation. Vast quantities of food and drink were consumed, and as much remained, to be taken home, and as much again to be given to the needy. Games and sports carried on for days, of badminton, hopscotch, bowls, archery, table-tennis, volleyball, shooting-at-the-wand, discus, bobbing-for-apples, sack-throwing, and many more. 

As the party wore on, the bride and groom retired to their nuptial chamber, to the accompaniment of countless jokes about impatient newlyweds and absurd names not to bestow on their children. Once behind closed doors, they did full justice to the past weeks' nightly study of the 'Kama Sutra', and lavished kisses and caresses on every limb, until three days later.


End file.
